I Hate This Life
by Jade Skywalker1
Summary: What happens when Vicious gets a hold of Faye? What will Spike do when finds out he has nothing to fight for? Find out... Okay..so something happened to my account and I can only log into this one. Anyways.. I'm Updating!!! Cool huh? Sorry it took sooo


"Why am I doing this again?" "She took our money, that's why!" "Is that worry I hear in your voice Jet?" "Ha! Why would I be worried about a shrew like that?"  
  
Spike Laughed and turned off the comm. I can't believe I'm doing this... Why do you even bother Spike? You should be looking for your woman, not the other one. He flew over the streets and past every casino. In fact, he'd be IN every casino.  
  
"Where is she?!" Spike yelled and smacked the computer screen. Almost Immediately it started beeping back at him. "Shit! What'd I do now?!" He looked down at the console. There was a beeping, flashing light on the screen. "FINALLY!" He shouted, and headed toward it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Faye had stopped running momentarily to catch her breath. She wanted to be as far away from Vicious as humanly possible. She stumbled along the alley as thought she was drunk. She was only tired as hell and in tremendous pain. Suddenly, a ship came down over her and landed at the end of the alleyway. Faye covered her eyes from the spotlight that shown across at her from the ship. "Leave me alone!" She cried out to it. "Faye!!" It called back to her. "Spike?!" She realized what the ship was. Long nose, rusted, fishbowl cockpit. Of course! The Swordfish II!! "Faye! Where the hell have you been?!" "Oh God Spike...." She paused as a sudden thought struck her mind. "...Were you worried about me?" "Worried?! I just want the money back!!"  
  
At that moment, another ship landed at the other end of the alley. A man jumped out and began running towards Faye. Spike immediately recognized the man. He too, jumped out of the Swordfish II and ran at the him, gun drawn. Vicious drew his katana and charged, this time at Spike, moving past Faye. She fell to the ground, clutching her side, rolling on the ground in pain. Spike's gun and Vicious' Katana met in a clash of metal and sparks. Spike pushed harder on his gun, pushing Vicious back. "What's the matter Vicious?" Spike growled through clenched teeth. "Loosing your touch?" "That should be you, Spike." Vicious let a particularly evil grin form on his lips. "What?"  
  
"Didn't you know? Julia is dead."  
  
Spike's strength almost instantly left him. He fell to the ground and rolled out of Vicious' way. He rolled right up against Faye, and into the blood that stained the ground around her. He looked at Faye, and saw the painful look on her face. His eyes narrowed, and he jumped up and over Vicious. Spike fired several shots down at the silver-haired man. Vicious moved his katana above him before the bullets could hit. Spike landed just out of reach of the slicing katana. Vicious lashed out again, cutting Spike in the side. The green- haired man doubled over... but kicked Vicious in the back while he wasn't looking. Vicious did a somersault and stood back up, lashing out once again with the sharp piece of metal. Spike dodged it this time.. and fired at Vicious, only to find out that his gun was out... and that he had forgotten to pack an extra cartridge. "I see you've run out of tricks, Spike." Vicious pointed his blade at Spike, and drove him up against a wall. "I could kill you now, you know." Spike glared into the icy blue-gray eyes that stared back at him. "Then do it. Or are you too cowardly?" "Cowardly?" Those same icy blue-gray eyes narrowed as the katana pierced Spike's skin. "I think not. But I want this to be a fair fight Spike." Spike held back the gasp he wanted to let out because of the pain. "Right... fair.." Vicious pulled back his sword and walked away from Spike, only stopping to look down at Faye, slice her back lightly, and then he continued to his ship. It took off and headed back where it came from. Spike finally let out that gasp, and grabbed his side. He looked over at the seemingly dead Faye. He walked over to her, bent down, and picked her up. She barely moved in his arms as he carried her back to the Swordfish, and then back to the Bebop.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating for sooo long! I've been busy with AX and camp... and my writer's block. I'll try to keep up a good pace in updating!! BTW.. thanks to YoGi for telling me those great things. Thanks Dude! ^_~ Love, Jade 3 


End file.
